1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to amusement devices of the walking spring type. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved combined set of walking springs and an adaptor for forming same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For some years walking spring amusement devices, typically marketed under the mark SLINKY.RTM., have been known. Such devices are well known and consist of a coil spring formed of a material having sufficient flexibility (in the longitudinal direction of the coil) and a low spring constant such that the spring would collapse upon itself to its solid height under the force of gravity. While such devices were initially formed of metal, in recent years plastics have been employed. The improved aesthetics (vibrant color combinations are commonly used) and safety has resulted in renewed interest in this device.
One of the more popular uses of such devices was causing the device to "walk" down a flight of stairs. As has been shown in extensive advertising, the device may be placed upright (i.e., the longitudinal axis vertical) adjacent the edge of an upper stair step. The user then grasps an upper portion of the device and pulls it over the edge of the stair step towards the next lower stair step. The relatively large number of coils, and low spring constant, of such devices permits this upper portion to contact the next lower stair step while the lower portion of the device is still in contact with the upper stair step.
The force of gravity and the elasticity of the device does, however, cause the coils to progressively move to the next lower stair until the entire device is located on the next lower stair in an inverted position. The momentum of the trailing end of the device will often cause this trailing (and now upper) end of the spring to continue beyond the main body of the device and fall to a yet lower stair step. From this point the coils are progressively drawn to this next lower stair step in a manner similar to that described above.
This process is repeated for the length of the stairs without intervention by the user. This unassisted motion of the device is quite popular, and its general motion gives an impression that the device is animated and "walking" down the stairs.